A Scarring For Life
by LillithWhisper
Summary: A witch and a vampire? Who's ever heard of such a thing? Bill and Lillith have. Can Bill keep his affair with Lillith a secret from his brother and friends, or will it all come crashing down? Tokio Hotel fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only things in this story I own are things that aren't on TV, or famous people, and the songs.

Chapter 1:

"Please," she begged as she pulled him on top of her by his wrists. The warm sheet did nothing for her compared to the flames growing in her stomach. A smile grew on her face, as he followed.

He had begun panting as soon as she went from friend mode into sexy playmate mode. She had brought him to the room, her magic clearly being in tune with what she wanted this time as her clothes instantly changed into a strapless corset, black lace underwear, and stockings that attached to the bottom of the underwear with hooks. The only thing she'd be happy he was wearing were his tight briefs, but even those wouldn't be on him long.

As she gazed at the pale white god on top of her, her gaze traveled south and noticed his arousal attempting to push it's way though his now unzipped jeans. Pushing the jeans off and away, she gripped the bulge, to which he moaned deeply.

He leaned his face down towards her neck, brushing his canines against her skin, his breath warm but freezing.

She gasped and arched her shoulders. With her right hand she moved her hair around, and off of her neck.

He bit down hard, knowing the pain of the bite wouldn't last as long if he bit quicker than normal. And with that, he drank…

_____________________________________________________________

That morning, as the sun rose to an eight a.m. peak, the boy had retreated into the bathroom to apply the usual quarter of a bottle of sun block. Not all of it was required, but he didn't take any chances. The soft whisper of his name lured him back to the other room.

She sighed as the sunlight from the window glistened on his moist chest; moist from the shower, of course. She rose her hand and motioned him over with a single finger.

Like a willing slave, he came, only to be greeted with her finger poking him hard in the chest, right over his heart. "You said it wouldn't hurt in the morning," she laughed. As he began to speak, she interrupted with, "And, yes, I mean the bite."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Lil." he apologized, grinning widely. "I didn't think it would. Besides, the scar isn't there…miraculously…"

Lillith wasn't your everyday female. She wasn't your everyday witch either, but that didn't stop her any. Unlike her friends who were born with one power alone, she had them all. Her dark brown hair, when she pleased, was straighter than a pin, or, if she was having fun, it was curlier than devil's ivy. Her hair only illuminated her bright hazel eyes and pale features. And lucky for her, her beauty traveled all over her, with her built-in curves, delicate hands, and long, gracefully claw-like nails.

"Yeah," she replied. "That's because I covered it up with makeup!" She maneuvered out from under his gaze, heading to a wooden, Victorian chair that she'd draped her clothes over. As she reached for her dark grey-blue, slit jeans, she asked, "Did you honestly think they'd disappear that quickly?"

Still in his towel, the boy strolled over behind her, and wrapped his arms around her black bra covered torso, popping the straps just before embracing her to show a playful mood. "Well, you're not exactly normal, love," he remarked. Rubbing the crook of her neck with the tip of his nose, he added in a whisper, "But neither am I."

She sighed in pleasure from the feeling of his arms round her waist. Despite the content moment, she removed his arms and continued to clothe herself. Knowing he'd be somewhat deflated, his tactics to strip her again having failed, she said, "I'm sorry Bill, but we need to meet up with the guys. You know what the crew already says, and should that gossip get to the band…"

Bill, not an ordinary guy, not an ordinary vampire, and certainly not an ordinary warlock. His black, highlighted, naturally pin-straight hair framed his pale face, even pale when he was fully human; his dark brown, nearly black eyes, usually coated heavily with pitch black Maybeline eyeliner and eye shadow, were more angelic with a natural sense. It was just a shame he never thought so…

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "I just wish we didn't have to hide. It's not like we're that different in age. I mean you're eighteen and I'm nineteen." He plopped down on the black, sun bathed bed.

Having won the struggle to get her shirt on, she remarked, "And you really think they'll pay any attention to that? They just see us as two different people who aren't exactly friends, just get along most of the time without any real connection." She strolled in front of him, "Reality doesn't matter, just so long as they get the answers they want."

Bill began to clothe himself. Unlike Lil, he didn't put his clothes away so neatly, especially not while taking them off during a feeding; they just landed wherever on the floor. "Yeah…well, come on. We gotta be there in an hour."

Lillith turned, one finger raised, and corrected, "Um, we gotta be there in five minutes and it's right downstairs."

"Ah, damn." he said kissing her on the temple as he strolled towards the door. "Worth a try."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lillith and Bill met with Tom, Georg, and Gustav for breakfast. They didn't speak to each other much as they sat down with their meals.

"Did you sleep well," Tom asked Lil and Bill suspiciously. He took a bite of his cinnamon sprinkled, syrup drenched French toast.

They did not acknowledge each other, just replied casually, "Yeah, sure."

As breakfast continued, Georg informed everyone of his dream that night. "It was so weird, but it wasn't a nightmare, so I was okay there. However, in my dream, you two--" he pointed to Lil and Bill, "--were together, like…couple kind of together."

Lillith's eyes shot towards Bill, though her head remained still, and worry swam through her vision. _What if he knows_, she thought, and _everything we've tried so hard to hide comes undone?_

Bill listened in depth, but didn't flinch at the mention of him and Lillith being together. He just continued to shove his waffles in his mouth. "Interesting," he stated.

_Not that it would happen_, Lillith thought. The urge to speak her inside voice practically killed her, but she ignored the mental pain.

David's voice rang from the restaurant entrance, "C'mon, everyone! We gotta get on the road!"

On the way outside, Tom glanced over at Bill and said, "Hey, I'm going to ride with Georg and Gustav. Just wanted to give you sometime to yourself, since Lillith will probably be dead asleep in the bunks anyway."

Bill smiled and nodded in thanks, watching Tom walk ahead to catch up with the majority of the group. He gazed at Lillith, who's eyes met his from hearing him and his twin's conversation, and mentally planned exactly what to do…

_____________________________________________________________

Arms wrapped around her waist, Bill threw Lillith onto the left bed of the bus, and climbed on top, straddling her. He leaned his face down to hers, then began to move down her body slowly, examining every curve, and looking back up to her face once or twice to be sure that it was okay. With her assurance, he moved to her pant's leg, lifted the material, and gripped her sterling silver, butterfly knife.

Lillith gasped shortly as the blade reflected light to her eyes. He looked absolutely dangerous. If she had been unaware of what would happen, she'd have screamed in terror. He moved back up her body and she felt his warmth climbing her skeleton. You'd think that the second the metal blade got near, all of the warmth would have faded, but it flamed up quicker than throwing a lit match on gasoline. She winced as the knife cut across her left arm, but felt the intense passion when his lips caressed the cut and he began to drink.

The red liquid poured into his mouth, and a few drops escaped out of the corners. A powerful shock surged throughout his teeth and tongue, traveling to his throat, then chest, and into his stomach. He felt some of the ruby toned liquid begin to hit his own blood stream.

As he drank, the witch stroked his hair with her right hand and murmured to him, "Shh, it's okay, Bill. I'm gonna make it okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Lillith? What's that on your arm?" came David's voice beside her. She gazed at the cut in false wonder, said she had no idea, and spoke no more of the cut as she walked faster ahead of him. She joined the boy's backstage of the Jay Leno set, wishing them luck and joking around to add levity to the mood.

"I wish you could come on with us," Gustav hoped. "It'd be hilarious!"

Lillith stared at the ground and shuffled her feet. When she finally gazed back up at the boys, she said, "I'm more of a 'behind the scenes' kind of person. I-I wouldn't fit in up there; besides, that's your guy's thing, y'know? Like, celebrity only territory…"

"Didn't you bring your guitar?" Tom inquired out of nowhere.

"Uhm…yeah…"

"You could totally go up there and do a song!" Lillith stared at him for a second, then rolled her eyes, sighed dramatically, and hung her head. "Oh, come on, Lil. You're music is great!" Tom pleaded.

"One minute," a crew member reminded the boys as she passed by them.

"Go out there and knock them dead, guys," Lillith encouraged.

The boys walked on stage as they were introduced, waving and smiling towards all of the insanely cheering fans. Bill laughed a bit at the ecstatic energy in the room, and sat closest to Jay Leno. They answered a few questions about tour life, which was when Bill brought up Lillith in his answer.

"Lillith," Jay Leno questioned, "who is she?"

"She's the one who keeps us sane on the tours," Tom answered, receiving chuckles from the audience. "No, but she's a very good friend of ours, um, she travels with us; she keeps peace between everyone, and she's a really amazing girl. She's actually backstage right now."

Jay Leno nodded, obviously hooked on the topic of Lillith. "Backstage? She didn't want to come on with you guys?"

"Well," Bill began, "she said that the interviews were for the band, and she wasn't an actual part of the band, and a lot more, but I'm not going to cover all of it right now. Honestly, though, I would love for her to be out here with us, but…" he trailed off, knowing he'd explained enough.

"I think she should be out here too. In fact, let's bring her out. Lillith?" Jay Leno gestured to the open area leading to the stage, seeing Lillith, watching her shake her head almost violently, but signaled her out anyway.

Lillith, heart racing almost out of her chest as she obtained applause just for stepping on stage, obviously from common courtesy, attempted to sit at the end of the couch where Gustav was.

Bill and Tom weren't going to have her sitting down there, and pulled her by the wrists to sit between them. _Finally_, Bill thought.

Jay Leno smiled and greeted her, "Thank you for coming out, Lillith. No offense, but you kind of made it obvious you had stage fright."

"Well, I'm not used to being on stage that much, not without the seats being empty and it being a rehearsal for something," she admitted. "But, I guess, living with these guys,"--she eyed Bill, who grinned at her widely as Tom laughed-- "I had to get used to it sometime, so thank you for getting me to come out here, Mr. Leno."

"Please, call me Jay," he offered.

"Alrighty," she said, feeling a bit of blood rush to her face at her childish reply.

"So," Jay continued, "The guys say you are kind of like the mediator of everyone on the bus, you don't like people fighting; does that add pressure on you, build up tension even more on the bus…?"

_Crap_, Lillith thought, _now I have to answer_. "Well, I grew up in a situation where there was a whole lot of screaming at each other and fights, and I prefer it not happen amongst my friends. As for tension…um…I don't really know if you'd call it 'tension'." She glanced at Bill for help.

"She pretty much tells us the truth, she doesn't sugar coat it, and it shows that the fighting upsets her, so we try to get along as best we can. I remember, not too long ago, she broke up a fight between Tom and myself. It was amazing how she just--"

"Drained," Tom added as a substitute word.

"--yeah, drained our anger from each other, and got us to make up."

"How did she," Jay asked, "exactly?"

Bill looked to Lillith allowing her to answer this one. "They were fighting over a girl, I think it was, and when I heard it, I got so mad, because they were getting all riled up over something that, compared to all the other problems in the world, is so small. It just pissed me off. So, we were on the bus and they were arguing about that girl; so I finally stood up and told them that things could be worse and that they shouldn't waste their energy fighting each other when the girl might not mean much to them later on."

Jay smiled, "Well that's very insightful, Lillith, inspirational, even. But how did you say it could be worse? I mean, why choose that phrase?"

Lillith looked at everyone on the set. No one knew about her past, and she didn't figure she'd tell them at all, let alone on television. She glanced at the floor, then back to Jay and spoke, "My brother and I watched our family die by someone else's hand and I just died a bit; it still haunts me for good reason. I don't mind talking about it really, because I'd rather people know than have to drag it out piece by piece."

Bill looked astonished. "Oh, my god," he muttered, pulling Lillith into a tight hug. He squeezed his eyes closed, fighting back tears himself.

Lillith let no tears escape. The boys hadn't seen her cry yet and they weren't about to. She did, however, feel Tom hug her from behind as Bill was from her front.

Jay spoke shakily, "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. When did this happen?"

Having been freed from the double hug, Lillith answered, "Um…let's see…" She looked upward and counted on her fingers how long it had been. Having remembered the date of the mass death, she replied, "About a week and a half ago, when I was visiting my family for mother's day, and the guys had a break."

The crowd gasped, some sobbing for her, some amazed she'd be out and about after such an awful thing.

"Holy crap," Bill spoke aloud. "And you didn't tell us…why?!"

"At first I thought it was a dream, y'know? A nightmare. I didn't want to believe it, so I figured if I didn't tell anyone…" she inhaled deeply, "that it wouldn't be true." She chuckled, "Guess how well that worked…"

Tom joined in, "Lillith, don't keep things like this from us. Do you know how bad it could've gotten if you had let all of that rage sit in you even longer than it already has?"

"Sorry," she muttered a bit dryly. Lillith glanced at Tom, "you mentioned something about a song?"

"Yeah, but not now."

Jay was curious, "What song?"

"One I wrote. He thought it'd be cool if I sang it, or so he told me backstage…" she tore her stare away from Tom and placed it on Jay. "I figured I'd bring it up to get off of this dreary topic."

Jay spoke, "If you'd like. Boys? What do you think?"

Bill, not wanting to make this interview a bad one for the books, but not wanting to be completely heartless, replied, "If it'll make you feel better, Lillith."

"Okay." She walked off stage, a little ways, then a crew member handed her the "so black, it's blue" guitar she bought for her lessons. Bringing her guitar back to the couches, Lillith said, "Okay, so, I wrote this song when I first met the guys." Releasing her guitar pick from the string's grasp, she began to strum and sing, "_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up? Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck? Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost? I'll show you mine if you show me yours first. Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse. Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words. We live on front porches and swing life away, we get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave till the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand. I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move. The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon. Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow. I've got some friends, some that I hardly know. But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world. We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go. We live on front porches and swing life away, We get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave till the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand....until you hold my hand. I'll show you mine if you show me yours first. Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse. Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words. We live on front porches and swing life away, We get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave till the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand. Swing life away, swing life away, swing life away, swing life away._

As she finished, the whole room applauded, obviously happy to be off of the dreary topic, but also in love with her music, the band especially. "That's brilliant," she heard some speak. Others whooped in joy while a couple said, "So pretty…" Lillith sat her guitar on the floor in front of her at the couch.

"I take it," Jay began, "That the song is titled 'Swing Life Away'?"

"Was it that obvious?" Lillith joked.

Jay laughed, "Just a little, yeah." He sighed, "What others have you written?"

"Um…well, I've written songs called Paper Wings, Dancing For Rain, Field Of Innocence, um…Blood To Bleed, and, um…two others with very long names. They are, um…To Them These Streets Belong and Rumors Of My Demise Have Been Greatly Exaggerated."

"When do you have time to write all of these? I mean, I would think the boys would be a handful."

Lillith answered Jay, "No. You'd think that being the only girl that they would be, but…um, no…they're very well behaved." She glanced at Bill who grinned devilishly at her and Tom, to which she chuckled. She began to shake her head, "Oh, don't give me that, Bill."

"What?" he asked innocently, as if he had no idea he'd made the face. Tom's laugh rang to Bill's reply.

After she nudged Bill with her elbow, Lillith returned her attention to Jay and continued, "But, no. They've helped me through a lot emotionally and mentally. And it was so cool; we just kinda…clicked…I think would be the word…yes…"

As the crowd awed at the sugar filled seconds, Jay asked, "Well, that's very sweet, but, guys, have there been any romances with a girl around?"

The guys chuckled. _What the hell_, Lillith thought, _he didn't tell them, did he_?

"Nah," Bill finally answered. "Not really."

"Not even the slightest interest?" Jay pried.

Tom considered, "Well, don't get us wrong. I mean, I've found her attractive once in a while. I mean,"--he gestured to Lillith-- "who wouldn't? But in the end, it just ends up being a brother/sister thing with her and myself."

Lillith grinned at Tom. _Thank god_, she thought, _they don't know_. Gustav and Georg answered in the same way, how it was just a brother/sister relationship. Then, the deadly question from Jay, "How about you, Bill? You've been awfully quiet." _Crap…_

Bill tilted his head back about half a centimeter, obviously thinking of how to answer without revealing the truth. He finally spoke, "I guess it's the same for me as well. A brother/sister thing."

"Okay," Jay commented, obviously let down. "What about you Lillith? If there was one guy out of the band you got to go out with, who would it be?"

"You mean," Lillith asked, desperate for a detailed question, "if we weren't already close like brother and sister?" To Jay's nod, she replied, "Um…" She looked at all of the guys; she didn't want to give the truth, but people might just think it a small, yet already faded crush. "probably…Bill."

Some in the crowd awed, while others oohed, and the rest cheered. Bill smiled and tilted his head down as if to be embarrassed, but he was really watching Lillith out the corner of his eye. "I knew it," he muttered, letting his smile affect his tone, and making it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How did you crush on him? I mean, is it still there, that crush? Fill us in," Jay inquired.

Lillith giggled a bit, then answered, "Well, before I started touring with them, I listened to their music just to hear his voice, because,"--she gazed at Bill-- "I think he's got one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard,"--she turned her attention back to the interviewer, "Then I met him..." And she trailed off, making it a burn. The audience laughed and teased, as did the guys.

Bill smiled, but allowed his mouth to drop. "Thanks," he laughed.

Lillith, pretending to have no idea the way she worded her sentence, replied, "Huh? Oh, god! I so didn't mean it like that!" At this point, she and Bill had become two laughing, but gelling, messes in their seats. Gasping, Lillith continued, emphasizing her words, "What I meant was…"

At the attempted sternness of her words, Bill started to roll in his seat, clutching his arms in front of his stomach from the painful laughing. He covered his mouth, trying to calm himself down, but it only made him laugh harder.

Catching her breath, Lillith reiterated, "What I meant was, after I met him, I started think of him as more of a best friend/brother, and less like a crush." She watched Bill settle down, then patted his arm a couple times before adding, "I even told myself before I met him, that I wouldn't have my first kiss with anyone but him…" The crowd awed, and Bill's face grew so soft, you'd think it was a plushy doll, as the news was revealed to him. "…but, um…that never happened, and I have yet to have my first kiss." Lillith finished admitting.

Bill thought for a minute. They kissed each other when they were alone, just not on the lips. He'd wanted the blood so much, he completely forgot about everything else. A bit of guilt began to consume him, but something else, too…a bit of longing, now?

Jay, surprised, commented, "You seem like you already would've had a first kiss by now…"

Lillith figured she'd tell the rest of the confession, "Nope. No first date, first kiss, first…anything…really…"

Bill was feeling his heart drop as he realized, they hadn't had sex, they had touched then he got his blood, and they shared a bed. He never actually entered her the way either wanted, and it took him until now to figure that out.

"And you're how old?" Jay asked.

"Um…eighteen…"

"Don't feel bad," spoke Georg. "I haven't done that either."

Lillith turned towards him, "But you've had a first kiss and first date." She attempted to be nice. "I don't see how you'd fully understand, really…"

Georg nodded having been defeated.

"Wait," said Tom. "If you've never done any of that stuff, how is it you know so much about love?"

"I grew up with three older brothers, and when they'd get girlfriends, I'd become friends with them, the girlfriends, and we talk and dabble into things like that," Lillith answered.

Throughout the rest of the interview, things flew smoothly. No more questions about Lillith's home lifestyle, no more questions about her love life, just smooth sailing. She knew she'd be having a talk with Bill later, though…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"I'm sorry," came Bill's voice after the hotel door clicked. He entered, closing it behind him, and sat on the nearest bed.

"For what? You didn't do anything," Lillith attempted to comfort.

"Yes…I did." He began to pace. "It's just…what you said at the interview…I wanted the blood so much when I first met you, that I completely forgot everything else. Things you might want me to do or just us to do…I was entirely oblivious. If I had recalled that we hadn't kissed, I'd have been all over you in the bus, and not just for the blood. Hell, maybe not even for the blood at all…" He trailed off, stopping in front of Lillith, who was standing between the two queen-sized beds.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and replied, "It's okay."

"No," he continued, "It's not…because every time we did a feeding, I thought of it as kissing and…well…sex. But we only touched…nothing more…"

Lillith's hand moved from Bill's shoulder to his right cheek, and as she caressed his face slightly, she stated, "Listen to me. It is not your fault. Just because we haven't kissed or anything doesn't mean I think you don't love me. The feedings are intense, yes, and it brings us close--"

"But not fully," he interrupted. "Lillith…" Bill grabbed her waist with one hand and placed the other on the small of her back. "I want to be inside you. Not just mentally anymore." Their lips had gotten close by now. Her breath became slightly hot, and it blowing on his lips and upper neck made him melt. He leaned closer so that their noses and foreheads touched. With a sigh, he added, "Please…"

Just then, Lillith's phone began to chirp. She reached into her front left pocket, and stared at the caller ID. "I-It's Jimmy…" she informed, wondering whether to answer or not. She wanted Bill as much as he wanted her, but there were a few things in the way. A few people, and few situations…and she wasn't sure that she wanted to drag him into her messed up world.

Bill closed his eyes, and begged, "Please, Lillith. Don't…" but when he opened his eyes, he noticed the worry and hint of guilt that shown through her eyes. He couldn't take her away from her friends, no matter how much he wanted to sometimes…He sighed, "Answer it." he removed his hands from her and walked to the window.

"You're sure?"

He nodded but didn't look back at her when he did.

Lillith, knowing the phone was on it's last couple of rings before it went to voice mail, said to Bill, "Thank you," and answered her cell. "Hey, Jimmy…yeah…um, I was busy, yeah…I don't know…why? …uh-huh…you're serious?" Her tone intensified. "Definitely." As she spoke that one word, her voice became deadly. She finished with, "Not if I get to him first," and clicked off her cell.

"So," Bill's tone was harsh, "what did _he _want?"

Lillith placed her phone back into her pocket and spoke slowly, "D.J…is at the old ice rink…looking for me…and my brother…"

Bill turned, his tone no longer harsh, and said, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" She didn't look at him. Her rage and hate was flooding over her emotions and drowning her in a sea of black vengeance.

He moved over toward where she stood, and said, "'No' as in 'no' you're not going to reek your unholy vengeance. You told the rest of us about him on the way back to the hotel, remember? I can't…no…I won't let you throw your life away on this!"

Realizing he was in front of her, Lillith pulled out a button, and said, "If you want to come watch, just press it, and you'll be there too…" And with that, she vanished in a cloud of smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Bill panicked. If he didn't pressed it, she would kill someone, but if he did press it…and saw what she was going to do…he didn't want to think about it. He rushed to the band's room.

"God, Bill!" said Gustav. "Are you on fire?"

"You guys have to come with me." The band crowded around him. "Look, I don't have time to explain, we just have to go." he pressed the button as he noticed Tom about to pose a question. Probably where they were going, but it was too late. They appeared at the top of the ice rink near the door, and right on top of one set of bleachers. They looked down, and saw Lillith.

"Y'know," Lillith began after she had knocked DJ back on his feet. "I thought you were good, thought you fuckin' talked to God! You…" she emphasized each syllable, "…fucking messianic hypocrite!" She rushed forward and scraped her claws at his left cheek, watching the blood begin to flow down towards his neck. Yes, she thought. She backed off for a minute, and said, "I never thought you were my friend…neither did my brother…but I never thought you hurt someone for a reason so stupid as money…" She was thinking of walking away, figuring she had done enough since he was beaten pretty well and bloody. That's when she heard DJ screech, "CRYSTAL, NOW!" She turned and saw he brother's ex girlfriend lunge at her and shove her great grandfather's knife into her stomach. She cried out in pain, but not like a human. It was between a human and a wounded animal, possibly sounding like a mythological siren. She fell to her knees, clutching the knife's handle. She looked at Crystal and DJ, jerked the knife out of her stomach, and lifted her shirt to reveal the cut, instead of bleeding, vanished into dust. She stood and asked, "Oh, please. Did you honestly think I'd be stopped by a knife? A flesh wound?"

"What are you?" Crystal asked.

Lillith walked to Crystal, and whispered, "Only a whisper…" She shoved the knife into Crystal's stomach, jerked it out, then thrust it into her head, and right before she fell, Lillith heaved it into Crystal's heart.

The boy's cringed at all of the blood. Lillith was so un-phased, that it scared them a bit.

Lillith tossed the knife aside, and tackled DJ, biting his neck hard enough to get more blood than she had already caused, and she drank. The powerful sensation, the tingling down her throat and in her teeth…was this what Bill felt? She understood now…

Just as she was close to finally killing him, someone pried her off. Sam and Dean Winchester kept DJ pinned down, so they couldn't have been holding her back. She looked at the hands that kept her elbows pulled back, and, noticing the short black nails she cried, "LET GO OF ME, JIMMY!" but he wouldn't. Dean and Sam made DJ vanish to a place they refused to tell Lillith. She fell to her knees as the band came near her.

Too afraid to see the looks on the boys' faces, Lillith turned her head away, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She noticed Bill bend down towards her as Jimmy released her arms. His presence only caused her to close her eyes in shame. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer than she'd have permitted were her eyes not closed. As his warmth consumed her, the rest of the band knelt down, and joined the hug. As they did, Bill whispered to Lillith, "You're not a killer…"

Tom's voice rang, "What the hell just happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"How long have you had them," Tom asked slowly once they were back at the hotel and in Lillith's room, "the powers?"

Lillith considered the truth, then a very good lie, but it was no where near as believable as the truth would be. "About seven years," she confessed. "My brother and I both got them when we turned eleven. He got them before me though because he's older, so he helped me go through the transition of the power's usage, properties, principals, rules, things like that." Lillith hung her head, away from the boys, which was rather difficult since they circled her as though still and waiting vultures.

As Gustav was about to speak, Lillith's phone rang, the chirp she chose for texts. She flipped it open and read…

_It is not your fault_

_He got what he deserved_

_Don't blame yourself_

_You should tell your friends about your powers though_

_Keep the power and your friends distant any longer and it'll seem like a lie…_

She read the name of the sender. It was Dean. It figured he'd be the one looking out for her, despite their shameless flirting. Nothing was ever going to happen with them. They knew it, but that didn't mean they couldn't have fun… She texted him back…

_I know it isn't my fault_

_He did get what he deserved_

_I partially blame myself by instinct…srry_

_I just did tell them_

_Don't use the word "lie" I don't like that word_

_What happened with DJ?_

_Why'd he do it in the first place?_

"What is it?" Bill questioned as Lillith shut her phone and awaited a reply.

She didn't look at him, "It's Dean, making sure I'm okay. I asked him why DJ did it in the first place. He hasn't replied yet--" but as she finished her sentence, her phone chirped…

_I know it's instinct…stop it _

_I won't use that word towards you_

_DJ is planning something big_

_Not just a small, humanized killing spree_

_Something like Lucifer would plan…_

Lillith's thumbs moved quickly on the number pad as she replied to Dean's text.

_Something demon-y?_

_But why?_

_How big exactly?_

At the slightly pissed off looks she was receiving from the boys, she allowed them to read the texts. What harm could it do? They handed her cell phone back as it's quirky chirp came on again. The boys did, however, read over her shoulder Dean's last text…

_End of the world…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh…wow…" Tom spoke.

Lillith held her breath. End of the world? Couldn't it just be a small, humanized killing spree? She could enjoy that. Hell, she'd join in it if it meant protecting innocent lives! She shut her cell phone and placed it in front of her on the bed. As she noticed breathing had now become an issue, she inhaled deeply, but quietly. She didn't want her friends to know how scared she honestly was, if at all.

Bill's voice was slightly shaky, "Please, tell me he's lying, joking…something…"

Lillith shook her head with a disturbed look crawling across her face.

Bill stood and began to pace, muttering, "Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God…" He placed his hand to his forehead a couple times as he paced. Talk about being scared out of your mind!

Lillith, the frightened look having vanished, smirked, "Perfect."

Everyone looked at her in surprise. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Tom yelled. "OH, YEAH! SO FUCKING PERFECT, LILLITH! THE WORLD'S GONNA COME TO A FUCKING END IN WHO KNOWS HOW MANY DAYS, IF THAT! HOW CAN YOU S--"

Lillith cut him off with, "I don't mean 'perfect, the world is ending'; I mean 'perfect, we have a chance because I've got connections'. Y'know, you should really let me get through a sentence without interruptions for once! You might enjoy what I've got to say." She didn't move her gaze as she replied to him. She just continued to stare at the ground at the edge of the rose blanketed bed.

The room grew silent after Lillith snapped at Tom. After a few minutes, she moved to the window with her cell phone in her hand. She flipped it open, searched the numbers, then pressed the speaker to her ear as it rang. "Hello, love," Lillith began. Bill looked over at her, eyes wide, thinking, _Who the hell is she calling "love"?_

Lillith continued, "I know, it has been a long time…so you heard, then…yeah, I am for now, at least…back home? Yeah, I can manage…everyone? Um…" she gazed at the boys for a second, then turned her attention back to the window, "Sounds awesome, babe…okay…see you then." Shutting her phone, she said, "How do you guys feel like a quick visit?"

Tom hesitated the question, "Where?"

______________________________________________________________

Through the hallway of swirling rainbows and out onto the other side, the gang appeared in a beige room that contained hardwood floors, a red couch, a matching floral print loveseat and chair, and flat screen TV. Lillith was the first to be greeted with an enormous hug from a brunette, "LILLITH!" Hugging back, Lillith said, "Katherine!" Katherine wasn't the fastest to catch onto things, but her lagging made the situations hilarious, no matter how intelligent her glasses made her look. Katherine had the power of earth, plant life, etc.

Lillith gazed around the room after the hug was released. She saw all of her friends, Abby, Katherine, Perla, Dylan, Will, Travis, Marcus, Tanner, Daphne, and Kristen. Abby and Travis had the power of air, wind, whatever you want to call it; Will and Daphne controlled water and ice, Marcus had power over earth too, Tanner and Dylan controlled fire, and Kristen and Perla preferred lightning over all of the weather they directed. Out of everyone, Katherine and Abby we the only ones that looked the same but weren't related in anyway…well, not biologically, anyway. After the exchanging of hugs was over, Lillith introduced the band. Her friends weren't all that skeptical, neither was most of the band; Bill was the only one who eyed one other person while greeting him…Dylan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

It wasn't so much that Dylan looked untrustworthy, it's just how he hugged Lillith when she arrived. Who could blame Bill for being jealous?

Noticing the glare in his eyes, Tom pulled his twin to the hallway for a minute. "What's up, dude?"

"What do you mean?"

Tom rolled his eyes, "I mean, what's your problem with Dylan, man? He hasn't done anything."

Bill sighed. He couldn't tell even his twin about what he and Lillith were doing, because that would lead to the feedings, and him being a vampire. It was astounding he had kept that secret from his other half for so long now.

Tom pondered in a whisper, "Unless…" He gazed from Bill, to Dylan, to Lillith, and then back to his brother, and asked, "You like Lillith," which, when he said it, seemed more like a statement, if it weren't for that tone in his voice; a tone that accused so deeply into his brother's heart and mind, it was like meeting his own twin for the first time.

Bill rolled his eyes, "No, I don't." With that said, he returned to Lillith's side, laughing along with the rest of them about memories and newfound jokes about the times. He looked back at Tom for one diminutive second, and thought, Another lie…

Tom refused to believe Bill's answer, for he knew his other half almost better than the other did, and understood, now, what he must attempt.

____________________________________________________________

Seconds flew by and bled together, becoming minutes, then minutes to hours, but they knew they must stop before days began to pass. A shuffling in the kitchen sounded, causing most to grab their nearest weapons which they all brought out of habit, and stood, ready and willing to fight. As the figure turned the corner, Lillith dropped her weapons, tears forming in her hazel eyes, streaming down her pale cheeks, and he bottom lip almost started to quiver before she could utter, "Brother?"


End file.
